Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. When discussing a page that has been nominated for deletion, please create a new section at the bottom of the page. Thank you. Nellynoodles guide 2 sr I know my giude is usless i am only 8 and want to help No, is great.I dont know why delete it.Is just a guide!The poisoner 23:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) But there are much more guides. 16:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) It is almost completely useless. I vote for deletion. Why? Because it only has some weapons that you would use. It needs more than that. 20:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Okaaay? This page is misspelt and rubbish for a person to know when it comes to something else that is better. Snoresville 04:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Snoresville Toxic water Ok, you've got me. White Troll Bat Why should it be deleted? ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 14:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm assuming that HankGuideDude put the delete template there because you didn't put a license of the image. If you change the template, you could just remove the delete tag. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't understand, I made it all by myself. ~Caagr98~ Talk Page 17:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay then, I changed the license template to "self" and removed the delete template. That file should be safe now. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 01:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC) User: SR123/The Breedery The reason is ZoshiX has got one SR123 Talk PagePet Store04:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Srphoto.jpg They used in a page...I disagree with his deletion.User:Poisonshot.Special Training Monster 00:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) IDEAS PAGE (come up with ideas for the POWDER GAME) I created this page and it's a candidate for deletion, I wonder why. Well duh! 22:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Page For Powder Game (let out ya creativity) for some odd reason this page is a candidate for delition I wonder why, CAN YOU THINK WHY? I think it's a candidate for delition because yhere is all other ideas pages. 21:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Go to Fan-Ball Wiki for idea pages and fan art. This wiki is for official information only. Spam - 13:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Records page. I think it's better to have this info gathered. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 02:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Stick Ranger guides, tutorials and walkthroughs My reasons for deleting this page: This page is unnecessary because it lists only a fraction of the members of Category:Stick Ranger guides. The intro on this page is basically the same as the one on the category. Only two mainspace pages . I wanted to give anyone else the chance to voice their opinion before I delete it. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 03:16, July 28, 2011 (UTC) The page can give descriptions for guides more efficiently which can be a reason for leaving the page. However, in my opinion, a good title can actually do the same thing, so the page is actually unnecessary. Also, a category can organise the list of pages better. I therefore support deleting it. Ivan247Talk Page 06:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Outcome: Redirected to Category:Stick Ranger guides on August 2, 2011. 3 votes for deletion and 1 against it. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 23:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sr Question Center I think this page has pretty good potential, though the name of the page is slightly misleading: it should be called "Sr Help Center", not "Sr Question Center". Looking at the title alone I guess I can see how it got marked as a deletion candidate (for being a 'duplicate' of the Stick Ranger FAQ), but it's more like a help center where people help each other out if they get stuck on stages. So it could be useful to keep around, and it would probably help create a sense of community if it is to be kept around anyways. Should it really be deleted just because of a misleading title? It's not really a duplicate at all, at least far as I can tell. 01:14, February 27, 2012 (UTC) No, my suggestion is that the questions belong in the SR FAQ. The title should be Stick Ranger Help Center instead. :/ 01:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Fire Dragon A useless page created by , which is utterly useless. Unless we move the page to "User:222.155.131.200/Fire Dragon", I don't see any other options. I will have a poll about it's deletion on the talk page. MathgeniusTalk Page Page deleted and the IP banned. I don't think he even deserves to have those pages saved, seeing that he never contributed anything useful. Ivan247Talk Page 03:15, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Mega boss predicting For me, this page is just pointless. I don't see how predicting the appearence and attacks of the next mega boss would help readers to know more about the game. Ivan247Talk Page 13:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm kind of neutral on the topic of this page. I don't know how to explain, but I think it does serve a bit of a purpose for those who do want to predict enemies. I think it could be carbon copied to Fan-Ball. :/ 14:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I can help you create the page and move the contents, just tell me what to do and I'll do it. MathgeniusTalk Page 02:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::What, you think I'm dumb? I don't want you to do anything atm. (rolleyes) 02:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::edit: Forget it. Do what you want. Nice of you to mention the past. 03:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't really see how this page should be kept in the mainspace. Basically species/head, color, and attack are the only things there... So if IP really really really wants it s/he can ask, but I'm voting for delete. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 18:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Moved to the Fan-Ball wiki: w:c:fanball:Mega boss predicting. Deleting the copy here. Ivan247Talk Page 05:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Money Stages by Fire InThe Hole I've left a delete tag on this page for a few days and nobody has picked it up... You see, it's not necessarily bad or really incorrect, but it's of rather poor quality. Moreover, there's at least one other guide of better quality out there. I propose that this page be either deleted or its content perhaps moved to/merged with another page. Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:06, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Deleted. If you would like to have the contents delivered to you I can do so. Ivan247Talk Page 04:38, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Why not; who knows I feel like updating them and turning them into a new guide. Thank you, Ivan. Fire InThe HoleTalk 19:59, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Genral Guidelines for Crews Whoaaa, the reason given is "old page'?? I think crews could easily be a positive thing. I seem to remember that's why I personally made that page. I guess I never did end up forming any crews though, so I can understand if it looked like it was wasting space not serving any purpose. I pretty much know that even if Speddos can't currently do anything to us he's probably still watching us, so I know crews definitely won't be able to post their shared account passwords on the wiki itself unless Speddos' IPs actually can't even view the wiki. As such, posting our emails on the wiki won't work very well either. I guess crew founders will have to use a chat such as Fan-Ball chat or Steam chat to give the password for their crew to prospecting members. I'll edit the page to reflect as much, and I guess at least go make a new account on Dan-Ball for a crew. I have pretty bad internet where I currently am though. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 17:54, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I was pretty quick on making a reason and I didn't think it was going to be useful at all. Plus, the last real edits were from 2013 (excluding a June 2014 edit). I suggest updating it a little more. If it looks good, then I'll remove the template. Omega16 (Talk) 20:40, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :EDIT: Changed template to a Quality template for my comment stated. Omega16 (Talk) 20:45, December 16, 2015 (UTC)